Norway
Norway (Norwegian: Norge) is the 68th character in Head Soccer, who was added in Update 5.4, along with Mongolia. He is a 5 Star Character in Arcade. Appearance Norway is an old man, who looks like a mad scientist and has a steampunk appearance. He wears goggles and has black spiky hair, some going down his forehead. He has a small sharp nose with a large smile. Power Button Effect When the Power Button is pressed, a huge trail of fire appears and Norway's face becomes pale, and his goggles have red swirls. His hair turns yellow-orange and his mouth is opened with his teeth and tongue exposed. Norway is sitting on a floating mechanical chair and a ready ray gun that shoots yellow rays every 3 seconds which repels the opponent. Power Shots Air Shot: Alien Shot Norway will laugh and two chains will try to catch the opponent. If they do, the yellow circles will shoot the ball and score. If they don't, then they will still shoot the ball. If the opponent touches the ball without countering it, he will get transformed by a UFO into a green alien with one eye. It sounds like Yeti Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Chinese Version. When the cutscene is played: three chains will try to get the opponent, but faster. The easiest way to dodge the chains is to go straight into Norway. This will cause all the chains to land behind you. It is a slow Power shot, lasting 5-6 seconds. Ground Shot: Rockets Shot A lot of green missiles come out of the field. The red one contains the ball, which always goes to the top of the goal. The opponent will jump away if he touches it, getting damaged and knocked back by the green ones. It lasts around 2''' seconds. Counter Attack: Antenna Shot An antenna will come out from Norway's chair, shooting a yellow laser that contains the ball. The angle in which the ball is shot depends on where Norway uses it. The opponent will be transformed directly into the same alien-like in the Air Shot. He takes time doing so ('''4 seconds). Costume: Missile Costume Norway's costume is the Missile Costume. It's an S Rank costume. The missile costume shoots 3 rockets every 4 seconds. If the player gets hit by one of the rockets, he/she will be stunned and knocked back to his/her own goal. Unlock Requirements Reach the SS Rank without getting Hurt or pay 6.700.000 Points. The easiest way to unlock him is with Ukraine, because of the non-hurt glitch. Although Ukraine's power shots aren´t the best, continue to concentrate on avoiding getting Hurt. History Trivia * He is the fourth nordic country in the game, with the others being Sweden, Denmark, Finland and Iceland. * He is the first character that has a Cutscene. Norway plays it only before his Air Shot starts. Cutscenes make Power shots more powerful. * He is one of the nine characters who wear glasses, along with the Netherlands, Poland, Hong Kong, Mon-K, Nepal ,Ukraine, Serbia, and The Philippines . * Using Ukraine for unlocking Norway may be efficient as she cannot get hurt during her power button being activated. * When his power button is activated, he looks similar to Junkrat from the game Overwatch by Blizzard. * He is one of the characters that does not make an appearance in Death Mode. * He is known as one of the hardest characters to unlock. * When his power shot is countered, the opponent will only do the counter attack of Norway instead of his air/ground shot. * He can move while doing his power shots! This just makes it harder for you to win. Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Characters from Update 5.4 Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Blonde Haired Characters